It usually is
by shadow-f20
Summary: At the conclusion of the webisodes  or after Fata Morgana , Will struggles to piece together what the hell is going on and how to fix it. Meant to be a longer story but time tends to fly when you speak in Latin.


Immediately following the cliffhanger conclusion of the webisodes.

Wherein everyone is unconscious/missing(Ashley) except for will and the witches

Chapter One – It always is worse than you think

Running. It was always running that was the worst.

Everything else he could usually handle. Talk down the freaky witches Merlin had corrupted into being harbingers of death? Okay. Join Helen Magnus and her team in acknowledging, tracking and protecting abnormals from every malicious intent imaginable, all on a shitty paycheck? Okay. Having to run away from scary crypt people, only to run back at them with aforementioned witches of death and possibly be the only one left still alive? Most definitely not okay, but it wouldn't get any better if he complained about it.

He had left the Morrigan in the centre of the lab broadcasting their siren call to the Crypties. Although technically not what Magnus would appreciate (Okay, the exact opposite of her expressed command) it was the best plan so far and seemed to be working, at least in the immediate vicinity. He had a plan for that too. As part of his initiation/tour/training program, he had been shown the various protocols for situations that could arise. One of them was the instructions on how to shut off the PA system in case an abnormal with any power through the sense of hearing escaped. He was hoping against all odds that the counter protocol was as easy as flicking a switch, otherwise he really would be up shit creek.

Which led him back to his current situation, running. Although to be frank it was more dodging, hiding and keeping quiet because any noise could mean your death type running. He had turned on the mics in the lab, set whatever parameters he needed to and stated broadcasting, only to run into another problem. Part of the 'lockdown' protocol for the Sanctuary included turning off the speakers to specifically restrict any information or adverse abnormal effect. He would have to turn on the speakers from a central hub in each section to ensure all the Crypties (he really liked that name) would be destroyed.

He was currently headed towards the upper levels of the complex. From what little he knew about the place, there were three main sections. He had already taken care of the cells/housing, the Morrigan were currently cleaning out the labs, so that logically left the rest of the house above ground infested. He paused in an alcove and caught his breath. Part of the difficulty was the sheer size of the property, not to mention various outbuildings. He really needed to find someone else who was more familiar with this place, not to mention alive and human. That chance was growing smaller by the second.

Right now his sudden career change from clinical psychiatrist to abnormal whatever didn't look to be going so well. He supposed it was at least a comfort that he was saving quite a few people in the city, as well as taking some of the bastards with him. Will was useless with weapons, always had been. Never one to fight back against bullies, never one to stand up for doing the right thing, he supposed it was ironic the first time he did he would lose his life. A sudden commotion made him look into a room. Or not.

"Ashley!" Will exclaimed upon seeing her lying in a pile of bodies. Dead bodies. From what little he knew of her, that part was pretty typical. He leaned over to see if she was still breathing. She wasn't. "Shit! Why the hell are they always unconscious?" He flashed back to his CPR class while silently hoping that she wouldn't kill him when she woke up, if she woke up.

After a couple of compressions, she started having a coughing fit and woke up, albeit shakily.

"What happened?" She asked. A typical question.

"Well, you want the short version or the sit around listening and get killed version?" Will supposed he could have been less snarky but he had been stretched pretty far today. At her look, he continued. "Well, the gist of it is we're overrun, the Morrigan are killing the Crypties in the lab and the cells, but it's up to us to turn on the speakers up here and broadcast them across the compound. Henry stayed down in his workshop to help us out if he can, we lost contact with the big guy and your mom about half an hour ago and I just woke you up, nice job on them by the way." He concluded by pointing toward the bodies.


End file.
